Crimson Canary
by Sushi-On-Sunday
Summary: UM romance The Crimson Canary has always been a fabled myth to Mamoru. What happens when he meets (and keeps) this young Pirate Princess? Will they fall for eachother? Will Usagi become the divine lady that Mamoru dreams of? Just come on and read it, lol!


Disclaimer: I don't own SM!  
  
"Crimson Canary" Chapter 1  
  
"You there! Young lady I command you to halt!"  
  
Mamoru turned just as a streak of red bolted past him, eventually followed by a rather rotund looking fellow.  
  
"Sir, that lady has just taken off with priceless jewels from Edwards Jewelers! Please can you stop her?!" he implored tugging at his sleeve.  
  
"Very well, then. Perhaps God will smile on me for this deed, he's knows I need all the help I can get." He chuckled.  
  
The man smiled out of courtesy, but he was really quite anxious about getting the jewels back. With a final nod, Mamoru took off full speed after the crimson bolt.  
  
She sensed it. Someone was following her. It wasn't the old man, it was someone powerful and swift...she had to get away.  
  
'No one will catch me.' She vowed quietly, picking up her pace.  
  
'I've almost got you.' He whispered, observing the girl from behind.  
  
He gasped; it was the rumored pirate princess, The Crimson Canary. It had to be, her hair was long and golden, parted in two bun-like tails. She wore an intricately detailed kimono top with a large yellow bow trailing her from the back. She wore a scantily short white skirt, with red and white tulle poking from beneath. Her hair and long hanging sleeves swished violently back and forth in protest against the wind. She commands her own ship, while she is rumored to be just shy of 16. He sped up, he would not back down and let her get away. She intrigued him, escaping from the law countless amounts of times, commanding her own ship, but most of all...he wondered what she looked like from the front. Although he had no qualms with looking at her nicely formed rear, which was pumping in unison with her steady, long and slender legs.  
  
"Damn you." She hissed.  
  
He was closing in on her; she had to get back to her ship. She had left the crew with orders to sail with or without her by sundown. Looking up, she noticed that the sun was already setting, and she was a little over a mile from the bay. Usagi squeezed the jewels tightly in her pocket, they would be worth a fortune...she could buy new clothes and possibly barter for a new ship. She pressed on, raising her speed.  
  
Mamoru grunted at this change in pace. He ran faster, matching his speed with the Canary's. Slyly ducking into an alleyway he ran to meet her at the other end. She jumped when she saw him standing there, waiting...she couldn't slow down fast enough to stop. She skidded to a halt, with an "Oommphh!" into his hard chest. He reacted swiftly by grabbing her shoulders.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?! Get off of me, will you!? My ship'll leave me if I don't get back!" she cried while punching him squarely in the chest.  
  
He chuckled at her crude comments.  
  
"You're such a lady. Trust me. You will not be going back to your ship, if I turn you in and you are found guilty, death will certainly come."  
  
"Bring it on then! I've escaped what you call "capital punishment" many a time! I will certainly kill you before you ever have a chance to turn me in." she shouted, kicking and punching him relentlessly.  
  
He held to her firmly, while viewing her top to bottom. Her eyes were a stunning blue, like the ocean. Her face was stunning, a radiance all of its own...her breasts were shapely and supple. She was truly a woman beyond her years.  
  
"What in Gods name are you staring at, you pompous bastard?! Turn me in, I've nothing to live for! My crew has sailed without me by now, and they won't return for six months." She spat, pointing at the set sun.  
  
"Maybe I will keep you all to myself. Heaven won't miss a little angel like you, now will they?"  
  
"I'd never allow that! Let me go already!" she screamed creating friction between them, he noticed her breasts moving up and down against him in her frenzy to be free.  
  
"Hey, is everything alright over there, sir?" a policeman asked.  
  
He heard sobs from below him. Mamoru looked down to discover the Canary wringing her sleeves between her slender fingers, while sniffling and sobbing. She looked down at the ground and told him,  
  
"I don't want it any trouble...honestly sir I don't. This man...he...he...stole from me. He stole me mum's ring, last thing I...have left to remember her by..." she slowly met the officer's gaze, her eyes weepy and sorrowful.  
  
"Awww...now now deary. We'll get it back for you. Be a good girl and run along, I'll bring it back for you."  
  
Her eyes lit up, "Really?!"  
  
"Really, really."  
  
"Thank you, sir. I won't forget your kindness."  
  
"You're welcome, young lady. Now, run home to your dad, okay?"  
  
She smiled and nodded, running until she came to a building. She hid so that she could still view what was going on with two fools. She smiled demurely when she saw the officer shouting at him...  
  
"Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"  
  
"No, and frankly, I don't care! The law does not discriminate!"  
  
"I am Mamoru Chiba, the self-made billionaire from Japan, I assume you have heard of me?"  
  
The officer slowly nodded, his edge quickly wearing off.  
  
"Good. Now, the young lady I am with is deeply, deeply troubled. She has emotional fits like this all the time, and I'm sure you have noticed her scanty attire? Well, she refuses to leave the house dressed any other way...she's a bit confused." He breathed in deeply, while taking out a bank note, "How about you forget all about this incident...and I'll be sure to watch my sister more closely from now on."  
  
The officer grabbed the bank note, and nodded.  
  
"You get her some help then..." he finished weakly.  
  
"She's scheduled to go on Thursday." He said nonchalantly.  
  
"Good. Good...well, take care, Mr. Chiba."  
  
"Yes, you as well." He said while walking off.  
  
She was appalled, this man had gotten away from the officer! Her act was so good, how could it have failed?! Their eyes met for a moment as he drew nearer...  
  
'Shit.' She cursed.  
  
'My my...you are a sly little fox...'  
  
She slunk further into the canopy of darkness the alley provided, praying that he would not find her. Usagi shut her eyes and pulled out her sword...she would kill him if needed. She suddenly felt a warm breath on her cheek...opening her eyes she saw that it was not the same man, but a burly man with one trailing eye.  
  
"Hello there, sweet face. Are you a free one?" he inquired, while roughly tugging to get between her milky thighs. She crossed her legs in an angry protest.  
  
"What the hell? I am not a prostitute, you bastard!" she hissed.  
  
"Ah, a feisty one, are we? Mmmm, I like that in a whore." He growled as one arm pinned her against the alley wall, and the other began to painfully play with her nipples. She tried to push him away, kicking and biting, but it wasn't working. She grasped her sword, but she couldn't move her arm! His sweaty, leg pushed between her legs,  
  
"Shit! You ass! GET OFF OF ME NOW!" she screamed angrily.  
  
He rewarded her with a slap in the face,  
  
"Little bitch, don't talk back to your master. I will own you from now on." He spat, his coolness gone.  
  
"Don't you dare call me a bitch! You're a fucked up bastard, I belong to no one!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.  
  
She squeezed her eyes shut and heard a loud pop, and shuddered at the impact. Did he hit her? She didn't feel any pain...was that normal? She slowly opened one eye...her attacker was laying face down on the ground. She brought up her sword and stabbed him in the heart, tracing the outline of a heart in his back. Blood filled the area of the trace, leaving a crimson outlined heart...her trademark.  
  
"That will teach you to treat women like that, you filthy pig." She cried defiantly.  
  
"Nicely put, love." She jumped while raising her sword on instinct.  
  
"Woah now! What a way to thank your savior! Could you point that thing downward now?"  
  
She gasped as she saw that it was the same man from before...without thinking she sheathed her sword and ran to him...welcoming his warm embrace.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered, "I was scared to be alone..."  
  
"What's with the sudden change? First you want to kill me and now you're all over me!" he said while holding her close to him.  
  
"Don't get any ideas...I am most definitely NOT all over you."  
  
"Well listen...it's dark, and the streets aren't safe here. Why don't you stay with me for tonight? I'll make sure you get something to eat, tomorrow we will find you an outfit, and then we can decide on something."  
  
"How do I know that I can trust you? What if you're dangerous?"  
  
"Darling, I think you're more dangerous than I will ever be, for Gods sake you carry a sword and KNOW how to use it. Besides, anything is safer than the streets at night."  
  
"What if you turn me in while I sleep?"  
  
"I won't! I won't! You're somewhat like a heroine to me...being able to escape so many times...while you are still so young. You're certainly an infamous lady around these parts..." he laughed softly.  
  
"I will trust you for tonight...just know that my sword will be at my side at all times. Expect an untimely death if you fool with me."  
  
"Trust me. I know better then to mess with you..." he made a face, staring at the man on the ground.  
  
She raised an eyebrow at his last comment and said, "Good I'm glad we understand each other."  
  
She began to walk out of the alleyway...calling over her shoulder, "Well come on! Will you hurry?"  
  
Mamoru smiled at her firey ways, "Would a lady care to wait for a moment?!" he said trailing behind her.  
  
She turned and slowly smiled, a shy smile, "I'm sort of hungry..."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say so?"  
  
He called a carriage and they were driven back to his mansion.  
  
Her eyes lit up in amazement, "Is all of this yours?! I can't believe it! Is this an inherited fortune?"  
  
"No, and don't get any ideas of stealing anything, either. This fortune was self-made, by way of jewels and other...business schemes. Edwards Jewelers is the name of the corporation, I thought an English name would be better for business, better than Chiba, at least." He told her tossing a few notes at the carriage driver.  
  
"Chiba? Are you...Japanese?" she asked in awe.  
  
He laughed heartily, "Well, can't you tell?"  
  
"Well, you don't have an accent or anything..." she scoffed.  
  
"Ha, well I learned English as my first language...good tutors I suppose."  
  
"You too, are Japanese, correct?"  
  
She nodded, "My name is Usagi Tsukino ...I've heard that people have given me the nickname, The Crimson Canary."  
  
"Well, Ms. Tsukino, I am Mamoru Chiba, it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"I'm sure it is a pleasure...for you. Mamoru. Never have met a real live female pirate before, have ya?" She smirked.  
  
"Not until now..."  
  
"Well, can we go in, already? I'm hungry!"  
  
He nodded and began walking with her to the entrance.  
  
"So...Edwards Jewelers, huh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, if you are going to let me stay here, I think I should give these back to you." She sighed while taking the velvet bag of jewels from her pocket.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Tsukino." He said while returning the jewels to his jacket pocket.  
  
She ran up to the door and attempted to pull it open, it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hey, there is this thing called a door bell." He said while ringing it.  
  
She shot him a nasty look just as the butler opened the front door. He bowed and welcomed them back. She ran inside and said,  
  
"This is amazing! I should get one of these guys for my ship." She motioned frantically at the butler.  
  
He laughed at her comment, with a little work, she would be a charming lady...perhaps even material for a wife.  
  
"Welcome home Master Chiba, and Miss..." a maid said  
  
"...Tsukino." She finished.  
  
"Take Ms. Tsukino up into one of the guest bedrooms, prepare her bath, and see about clothing. Also, please tell the chefs to prepare the meal."  
  
"Yes. Right away, Master Chiba." She said while ushering Usagi up the ballroom staircase.  
  
She slipped into the hot bath, reveling in the bubbles and steam. She had refused to let the maid undress or bathe her...she could fend for herself. Usagi dove under the water and resurfaced just to make sure it was real, this was a dream come true. She slowly soaped up her body, delicately sniffing at the lilac and vanilla scented soap. Usagi eventually drained the water from the bathtub and dried off. The towels were fluffy and rich, although everything here was.  
  
After fixing her hair in the odango atama, she picked through the dresses laid out on the guest bed. They were made out of rich fabrics, unlike anything she was used to. There were dresses ranging in colors of rich blue to pale yellow. She finally chose a golden yellow dress made from silk and chiffon. It had a large bow that tied in the back, and the straps hung at the shoulder. She slipped on a pair of matching yellow slippers, and gazed at herself in the mirror.  
  
'Why do all these dresses fit me? I thought Mamoru lived by himself, why would he have dresses lying around?' she thought.  
  
The maid had also set out an array of petticoats, underskirts, and corsets...Usagi refused to wear anything but a simple underskirt. Everything else was too complicated, and a vain waste of time as far as she was concerned. She was ready to face him...why was her heart thumping? What was wrong with her? She cleared her mind and walked briskly out of the room...  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Author's Note: hee, Well...I'm already working on a new story, lol. I have to update the others, I know! How do you guys like this one? I hope you do! Please Read and Review. 


End file.
